Misterio estético
by Zarevna13
Summary: ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Takeru? ¿Por qué de repente se viste y actúa como Yamato? ¿Qué habrá llevado al pequeño de los rubios a imitar a su hermano mayor? Hikari intenta averiguar las respuestas a aquellas preguntas.


Todo había comenzado el día anterior, había ido junto a algunos compañeros al festival cultural de la escuela de su hermano. En un principio debía haber sido un día divertido junto a sus amigos, pero un simple gesto como escuchar a medias una conversación lo había cambiado todo.

Habían ido expresamente a ver actuar a la banda de Yamato, que cerraba el festival que tanto esfuerzo les había supuesto. Como era de esperar había sido una actuación sensacional, todos habían disfrutado mucho y tarareaban las melodías del grupo de vuelta a casa. Takeru estaba especialmente orgulloso, sus compañeros de clase conocía a su hermano de oídas pero ahora habían visto lo bueno que era con sus propios ojos y no le sobró tiempo para presumir de hermano mayor. No podía pedirle más a aquel día, había podido pasar tiempo con su hermano y sus amigos, había podido ver a Taichi y los demás y además todos habían visto lo bueno que era su hermano con la música, ¿Qué podía haber torcido todo aquello? Escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Hikari se encontraba entre los compañeros de instituto que se habían reunido para ir a ver el festival. Aquel año no compartían salón de clases pero eso no había impedido que pasaran tiempo juntos, lo que había llevado a que su relación de _osananajimi_ se hiciera aún más estrecha. Últimamente prestaba más atención a todo lo que rodeaba a su amiga, quizá tuviera que ver que a sus 14 años empezaran a interesarle ciertas cosas que siendo niño no apreciaba. Queriendo saber qué decían las chicas sobre la actuación de su hermano captó las voces de sus compañeras de clase, podían tacharle de maleducado pero sentía curiosidad.

Ishida-senpai ha estado increíble, ¿Verdad? – Dijo una de las chicas.

¡Ha sido como ver a un grupo de _idols_! – comentó otra.

Sería genial poder haber conseguido un autógrafo de Ishida-senpai, ¡Es tan guapo! – dijo una tercera - Pero tú ya lo conocías, ¿No, Hikari-chan?

Sí, es amigo de mi hermano y el hermano mayor de Takeru-kun – dijo la interpelada.

¿Ya lo habías escuchado tocar antes? – dijo la primera chica que había hablado.

Sí, alguna vez, pero nunca en un escenario. Yamato-san es genial. – dijo contenta.

¿Verdad que sí? – dijo otra de las compañeras. - ¿Cómo es Ishida-senpai, Hikari-chan?

¿Yamato-san? Parece serio al principio pero cuando pasas un poco de tiempo con él te das cuenta de lo buena persona que es.

Sí, queremos saber más de él. – Dijo una chica - ¿Es bueno en deportes?

¿Deportes? No se le dan bien los deportes de pelota, creo recordar, pero es bastante bueno en atletismo. – respondió Hikari.

¿Y en los estudios?

Es bastante inteligente, no recuerdo que haya suspendido nunca. Siempre está entre los mejores de la clase.

¿Qué más sabe hacer? – preguntó una de las chicas.

Mmm… Pues sabe cocinar, y bastante bien. – añadió Hikari.

¿Has probado su comida, Hikari-chan?

Sí, alguna vez ha cocinado cuando he visitado a Takeru-kun. Su comida está deliciosa.

¡Es el chico perfecto! - Corearon. – Sabe cantar, tocar la guitarra, es atlético, inteligente y sabe cocinar. – soltaron un suspiro de adolescentes encaprichadas – Tienes mucha suerte de conocer a alguien tan perfecto, Hikari-chan. Si yo fuera tú ya le habría pedido salir.

Hikari se sintió incómoda y optó por ignorar el comentario y cambiar de tema, pero alguien había escuchado la conversación palabra por palabra y por alguna razón cada sílaba se le había clavado en el pecho haciendo que un incómodo nudo se le formara en la garganta, por suerte ya estaban cerca del punto donde se separaban y pudo pensar tranquilo. ¿Desde cuándo Hikari estaba tan pendiente de su hermano? Por lo que había escuchado parecía que Hikari había estado bastante atenta a los vaivenes de su hermano mayor y además había aseverado con total naturalidad que Yamato era **genial**.

Quizá no debería sentirse tan dolido, al fin y al cabo él también pensaba que Yamato era genial, pero era una palabra que Hikari nunca había usado para referirse a él, a su amigo de la infancia. Lo había descrito como alguien simpático, abierto, divertido o despistado, pero nunca había declarado que él fuera **genial. **¿Sería que para Hikari los chicos geniales eran los que tocaban en bandas y algo _tsundere_? ¿Diría Hikari que él era **genial** si se parecía más a su hermano? Quería que Hikari le prestara la misma atención que había manifestado prestar a Yamato.

Llegó a casa bastante cabizbajo, nunca había puesto nombre a lo que sentía, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Hikari era especial. Hasta ahora le bastaba con ser su amigo de la infancia, el chico que mejor la conocía después de Taichi, pero después de haber escuchado a Hikari aquella tarde aquello no le bastaba, quería que Hikari lo notara, que viera que era tan genial como su hermano. Quizá ahí estaba la clave, ser más como su hermano. Si comenzaba a actuar como Yamato quizá Hikari le prestara más atención a él.

Al día siguiente se despertó sin mucho ánimo, había tenido una pesadilla donde se volvía invisible para Hikari y tenía que ver como ella perseguía a su hermano gritándole lo genial que era, había sido bastante traumático. Comenzó a prepararse para ir a clase, se internó en el baño para lavarse la cara y arreglarse, estaba a punto de peinarse cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Su propio rostro le devolvía la mirada, se reconoció en él, aquel que lo miraba desde el espejo era Takaishi Takeru, el mismo chico de 14 años de siempre. Se inspeccionó, camisa planchada y por dentro del pantalón, cinturón negro con hebilla metálica, corbata perfectamente anudada y pegada al cuello, mangas abotonadas y pelo peinado.

Hikari diciendo que Yamato era genial se coló en su cerebro e hizo que su percepción de su propio reflejo cambiara, ahora le devolvía la mirada un desconocido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que la chica que le interesaba se fijase en él porque no era lo bastante **genial**. Empezó aflojando la corbata y desabotonando el primer botón, sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón y dejó que cayera descuidada sobre ellos, se desabotonó las mangas y las dobló un par de veces sobre sí mismas. Volvió a mirarse, mejor. Ahora tenía un aspecto más descuidado y _cool. _Por último se ocupó de su pelo, iba a ser la parte más difícil porque, a pesar de compartir color de pelo, el de su hermano y el suyo propio eran muy diferentes en cuanto a forma. Se despeinó con la mano pero solo consiguió que pareciera que acababa de levantarse de una siesta particularmente larga. El cabello de Yamato era más ondulado por lo que al hacer el mismo gesto el pelo quedaba acomodado y con estilo. Cogió el peine y fue probando hasta que estuvo contento con el resultado, ahora su pelo tenía más estilo, le dio el último toque al flequillo y volvió a su habitación. El último toque fue cambiar los zapatos de ejecutivo por unas deportivas.

Salió a la calle algo avergonzado, no se sentía del todo cómodo cambiando tan radicalmente de estilo, pero quería que Hikari lo notara y aquella era la manera más rápida de parecerse a Yamato. Vio su propio reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano, solo los diferenciaba el cabello y el color de piel, sin esos detalles podrían haber pasado por gemelos.

Llegó a la escuela sin haberse encontrado con ningún amigo cercano, lo que agradeció, así tuvo tiempo de mentalizarse y no avergonzarse cuando uno de sus amigos comentara su cambio de look. En el pasillo de la planta baja se encontró con Daisuke, que soltó una carcajada tan alta que alarmó a todo el pasillo, Takeru aprovechó el ataque de risa de su amigo para dar media vuelta y poner rumbo a su clase. Agradeció no compartir clase con Hikari porque se sentía bastante avergonzado, estuvo a punto de ir al baño y deshacer todo lo que había hecho pero prefirió refugiarse en su asiento para pasar el mal trago.

Normalmente por las mañanas estaba bastante animado y le gustaba charlar con sus compañeros pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado avergonzado, además, era algo que su hermano no haría. Yamato era bastante tímido y serio, por lo que normalmente al llegar a clase se sentaba en su pupitre y aprovechaba para escuchar música o para leer alguna revista, sólo cambiaba la rutina si Taichi o Sora se acercaban a él.

Enterró el rostro entre sus brazos y fingió dormir, así no tendría que hablar con nadie. La paz la rompió una voz muy conocida que le sobresaltó. Normalmente no la veía a aquellas horas.

Buenos días, Takeru-kun – dijo animada – Daisuke-kun ha llegado a clase muerto de risa diciendo algo de que ahora venías al instituto disfrazado, ¿de qué habla? – preguntó Hikari curiosa.

De nada – dijo sin levantar la cabeza – será una de sus tonterías – intentó poner su mejor voz de indiferencia.

Oh… - esperaba algo más de su parte pero no lo obtuvo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó algo confundida.

Aha… - dijo Takeru, sintiendo como toda su cara ardía.

Hikari pensaba rebatir aquello cuando la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó. Takeru suspiró derrotado, salvado por la campana. Levantó la vista y se preparó para el saludo matutino, sin mucho ánimo. ¿Cómo podían decir tan alegremente algunos chicos que tratar de aquella manera a las chicas era la forma correcta de hacer que se fijaran en ti? Se sentía horriblemente mal, había sido borde con Hikari y no podía esperar el momento de disculparse con ella, aunque para ser justos había cumplido con el papel que había decidido representar.

Fue relajándose a medida que las clases avanzaban, agradeció que en su escuela no fueran muy estrictos con la vestimenta por lo que ningún profesor le llamó la atención. A medida que se acercaba la hora de la comida se ponía más nervioso, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Hikari sin excusas y no estaba seguro de poder seguir el guion que se había propuesto sin derrumbarse. Se sintió más seguro cuando algunos compañeros de clase la habían comentado lo bien que se veía hoy, hizo que se sintiera un poco más seguro y que la vergüenza desapareciera parcialmente.

El timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó y Takeru se encaminó junto a sus compañeros al comedor mientras charlaban de una serie que todos veían, casi se olvidó del cambio de look y de su pequeño plan. El comedor tenía tres mesas largas que los estudiantes iban llenando a medida que llegaban, sin distinción de clases. Había días en los que Takeru comía junto a Daisuke y Hikari y días en los que comía con otros compañeros, intuía que después de lo de esa mañana tanto Daisuke como Hikari irían en su busca, el primero para reírse y la segunda para buscar explicaciones.

Efectivamente, solo dos minutos después de haber recogido su comida los dos interpelados y algunos compañeros más de la clase vecina se sentaban junto a Takeru y sus compañeros.

Bueno, Takaishi-kun – dijo Daisuke, que usaba su apellido cuando quería molestarle - ¿Vas a explicar tu nuevo look? ¿Viste ayer una película sobre una estrella de rock y la estás imitando? – dijo divertido.

Cállate, Motomiya. – dijo entre molesto y avergonzado.

Vale, vale. Lo siento. – dijo entre risas. – es solo que no pareces tú.

No es para tanto. – respondió – tú tampoco sigues las reglas de vestimenta. – dijo mirando la camisa abierta de su amigo que dejaba ver una camiseta azul bajo la misma.

Lo sé, pero lo mío es un estilo propio – dijo con orgullo – a las chicas les gusta.

Lo que tú digas.

Vamos, no te enfades Takeru-kun, cuando te acostumbras al nuevo look se te ve bastante guay. – dijo conciliador.

Gracias.

Relajó los hombros, ni siquiera había sido consciente de haberlos estado tensando. Hasta ese momento Hikari había estado expectante ante la conversación, intentando leer algo entre líneas que le diera alguna pista, pero solo había concluido en que lo mejor era no señalar el nuevo look de su amigo.

Takeru-kun, ¿Sabes si Yamato-san y su banda van a tocar pronto? Las chicas están preguntando. Parece que les gustó mucho el concierto. – dijo intentando sonar despreocupada.

¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? – sonó más abrupto de lo que esperaba.

Pensé que tú lo sabrías. – dijo con el cejo fruncido, empezaba a molestarle la actitud de su amigo.

Pues no lo sé. – intentó sonar más conciliador pero aun así fue más cortante de lo que pretendía.

Después de eso no volvieron a hablar. Después de terminar la comida Takeru se unió a Daisuke y otros compañeros que querían salir al patio y hacer algo de deporte, Hikari recogió sus cosas y se fue junto a sus amigas a una zona de bancos del exterior.

Hikari suspiró por segunda vez en el último minuto cuando alguien se acercó.

Te he visto suspirar más en el último minuto que en el último año, ¿Qué te pasa, Hikari-chan? – Preguntó Miyako.

¿Miyako-san? Me has sorprendido. – dijo Hikari, que no esperaba una interrupción tan abrupta.

Estaba pasando con unas amigas cuando te he visto con la cara larga, ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? – Hikari se resignó, Miyako era su mejor amiga.

Es Takeru-kun, está muy raro. – dijo con resignación. – Creo que está enfadado conmigo pero no sé por qué.

¿No será que se acostó muy tarde y está gruñón? Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando trasnocha. – dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

No creo. Ninguna de las series que sigue se emitió anoche, tampoco me ha comentado que tenga nada nuevo para leer y su última conexión a Line fue a las 22.45.

Vaya, sí que tienes fichado a Takeru-kun. – dijo divertida.

No es para tanto – dijo Hikari visiblemente sonrojada – No más que tú a Ichijouji-kun. – sabía que si mentaba al chico conseguiría cambiar de tema.

Pero Ken-san vive en otra parte de la ciudad y va a otro instituto, si no estoy pendiente de él de esta manera no sabría nada de él. – dijo visiblemente emocionada. – Ayer le envié un mensaje fingiendo que me equivocaba de persona y fue tan amable. – Pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. – Pero no cambies de tema, si crees que le pasa algo ve y pregúntale. Nunca os he visto peleados más de una hora así que ya os estáis reconciliando.

Ni siquiera sé si está enfadado o no. No sé nada, apenas me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Además, ¿A qué ha venido ese cambio de look tan repentino? – dijo acelerada.

¿Cambio de look? ¿Takeru-kun? – dijo Miyako.

Sí. No sé qué ha pasado entre ayer por la tarde y esta mañana pero Takeru-kun parece alguien totalmente distinto. – Miyako pareció darse cuenta de que el asunto iba más allá de un simple malentendido.

Creo que deberías hablar con él, quizá sea un mal día. – dijo conciliadora.

Si me trata de esa manera y espera que yo sea la que intente arreglarlo lo lleva claro. – sentenció Hikari.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron lentas para ambos. Takeru estaba mitad molesto mitad dolido: molesto consigo mismo por haber tratado así a Hikari y dolido porque después de todos sus esfuerzos Hikari no se había dado cuenta de su cambio y la segunda vez que le hablaba menta al **genial **de su hermano, ¿Tanto le interesaba de repente Yamato? ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en él?

Por otra parte Hikari estaba desconcertada, Takeru jamás le había hablado con tanta rudeza, siempre había sido amable y cercano con ella, incluso en sus días malos procuraba tratarla con deferencia y contarle el motivo de su mala actitud, ella jamás le tuvo en cuenta ciertos comentarios cuando pasaba un mal momento, igual que él no lo hacía con ella. Pero esta vez no le había contado nada, ni el motivo de su cambio de estilo ni el de su cambio de actitud, ¿Es que era algo demasiado serio? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo para distanciarse de ella de esa manera tan abrupta?

A la salida de la escuela vio a Takeru a lo lejos, hasta ese momento no había visto bien el cambio de look del que Daisuke se había reído, pero ahora lo veía completamente. Takeru siempre había sido algo particular a la hora de vestir fuera de clase, pero en la escuela había mantenido un estilo serio y formal, parecía que había intentado hacer algo diametralmente opuesto aquel día dando a su aspecto un toque desenfadado. A Hikari siempre había pensado que el estilo formal sentaba bien a Takeru, pero debía aceptar que aquel nuevo enfoque no estaba del todo mal. Dando una segunda mirada se sorprendió al reconocer el parecido entre Takeru y Yamato, casi podían llegar a confundirse si no fuera por el peinado y la forma del rostro. ¿Estaba Takeru intentando imitar a Yamato? No llegaba a entender qué estaba pasando. Escuchó a sus espaldas a dos chicas del club de atletismo hablando de lo genial que se veía ese día Takaishi-senpai y devolvió la vista a su amigo. Takeru estaba muy distinto, no parecía él mismo. No estaba segura de que eso fuera bueno o malo.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la jornada escolar Takeru cogió sus cosas y voló hacia la salida. En la zona de los casilleros maldijo el cambio de calzado porque las deportivas tardaron más tiempo del necesario y no quería cruzarse con Hikari por casualidad, quería huir. Tuvo suerte de no tener club ese día y poder correr a casa para no tener que enfrentar a nadie, mañana no tendría tanta suerte.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse, había sufrido tanto estrés por unos simples trozos de tela que sentía que le quemaban la piel. Después de cambiarse se sintió mejor y se sentó en el sofá de la sala con un vaso de zumo, no se decidió a encender la televisión y se quedó mirando al aparato mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. En un momento dado se encontró mirando su propio reflejo en la pantalla apagada, seguía con el nuevo peinado como testigo de los acontecimientos de esa mañana así que se lo acomodó con la mano, medio avergonzado. Volvió a mirarse y esta vez sí que se reconoció en el reflejo, aquel era Takeru Takaishi, aquel era su reflejo, aquel era quien no era suficiente para llamar la atención de Hikari.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y terminó el zumo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? El año anterior solo le interesaba el baloncesto y los libros, Hikari era solo una amiga de la infancia y su mayor problema era conseguir que su madre le comprara un smartphone. Eso de crecer era un rollo.

Decidió distraerse haciendo los deberes, cualquier cosa que le mantuviera la cabeza ocupada. Se concentró durante media hora en los ejercicios de matemáticas y las tareas de inglés pero no pudo evitar distraerse y consultar su teléfono. Tenía varias notificaciones, recordatorios de juegos y mensajes en Line, descartó los primeros y abrió la segunda aplicación, nervioso. Varios mensajes del grupo del club de baloncesto, un mensaje de un compañero de clase preguntando una duda sobre la tarea y un mensaje de su hermano indicándole que se había olvidado los auriculares en casa de su padre. Ninguno de Hikari.

Intentó razonar: no es que hablaran todos los días, ni mucho menos, en muchas ocasiones no intercambiaban mensajes y no había ninguna razón especial para no hacerlo, simplemente estaban ocupados o no tenían nada que decirse. Y siendo sinceros Takeru no había sido especialmente conciliador aquel día y podía ser una razón muy válida para el silencio. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en sus deberes.

Sobre las seis su madre volvió del trabajo y le sirvió como distracción.

Ya estoy en casa, Takeru-kun.

Bienvenida mamá, ¿qué tal el día? – preguntó mientras la seguía a la cocina.

Ocupado, he tenido que quedarme algo más de tiempo para preparar un artículo. ¿Te importa si cenamos las sobras de ayer y frio algunas _gyozas_?

Claro que no.

Mañana podré salir algo más temprano y haré hamburguesa casera, ¿Qué te parece?

Sabes que me encanta tu hamburguesa – dijo emocionado. – deja que yo prepare la ensalada.

Mientras cocinaban su madre le comentaba los pormenores del último encargo y él la animaba interesado. Cuando terminaron de cocinar cenaron juntos viendo la televisión, un golpe de normalidad que sentó de maravilla a la confusa mente de Takeru. Al terminar se sentaron en el sofá con un vaso de té mientras veían un capítulo de una serie de misterio.

Ya ha acabado, yo voy a darme un baño – anunció Natsuko.

Vale.

Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en cuanto esté el baño libre, pareces cansado. – dijo la mujer.

Takeru asintió algo cohibido, no esperaba que fuera tan evidente su falta de ánimo aquel día. Decidió tomar el consejo de su madre y en cuanto pudo se metió en el agua caliente de la bañera. Sintió los músculos relajarse, cerró los ojos y se metió bajo el agua. La imagen de Hikari se proyectó en la oscuridad. Bloqueó el impulso de borrarlo y se dejó llevar.

Recordó un episodio de hacía un año, más o menos:" Daisuke se había propuesto conseguir una cita con Hikari aquel año y lo hacía de manera pública y abierta. Hikari siempre fue una chica demasiado empática como para rechazar tajantemente las propuestas de Daisuke, así que siempre buscaba la forma más indirecta de hacerlo, lo que alentaba los intentos del chico. El verano del primer año de secundaria varios compañeros de la clase decidieron quedar para ir a un parque de atracciones. Daisuke comentó a algunos amigos que pensaba separarse del grupo con Hikari todas las veces que pudiera y que se confesaría al final del día. Aquella información trascendió y una compañera se lo comentó a Hikari y esta entró en pánico.

En cuanto se enteró fue a buscar a Takeru, que el año anterior compartía aula con su amiga, y le comentó la situación. Takeru fue comprensivo y escuchó las lamentaciones de su amiga, secretamente contento de que acudiera a él para ese tipo de situaciones, le hacían sentir especial. La noche antes de ir al parque de atracciones Takeru y Hikari estaban mensajeándose por el móvil, trazando un plan para el día siguiente. Takeru todavía recordaba aquellas palabras escritas en la pantalla, se le grabaron en la retina: _no te separes de mí _le dijo Hikari, y ya podían llover rocas que Takeru Takaishi no se separaría del lado de Hikari Yagami. Llevaba cumpliendo aquella promesa para sí mismo desde aquel día: permanecer a su lado"

Salió más relajado del baño, dio las buenas noches a su madre y se tumbó en la cama a trastear con su móvil, revisó las redes sociales y entró en la conversación de algún grupo de Line. Sobre las once y cuarto decidió que era suficiente y dejó el aparato cargando en el suelo, mañana debía levantarse temprano. El cansancio mental de los últimos días hizo que no tardara mucho en dormirse, lo que agradeció.

A la mañana siguiente el día anterior le pareció un mal sueño, pero no podía negar los acontecimientos. ¿Qué haría aquel día? ¿Volvería a intentarlo o lo dejaría pasar? Ya no estaba seguro de que aquel plan funcionara, ni siquiera sabía si quería que lo hiciera. Al final decidió que volver a su antigua apariencia suscitaría demasiadas preguntas, un cambio tan brusco sin continuidad quedaría más raro que volver a llevar el nuevo look. Esta vez no se esmeró tanto y dejó la ropa en un término medio: el primero botón de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata algo suela, las mangas de camisa con un par de vueltas y el pelo ligeramente peinado hacia la derecha, pero sin llegar a ser exagerado.

Cogió la bolsa con las cosas de baloncesto y salió de casa, estaba más animado. Quizá a la hora de la comida se acercase a Hikari y hablara con ella. Sí. Tenía ganas de verla. Sólo hacía un par de días que no hablaban pero sentía que había sido una eternidad.

De camino a clase se encontró con algunos compañeros y llegó charlando animado a clase, decidió dejar de lado el papel de _tsundere, _de todas maneras no tenía sentido si Hikari no estaba cerca. A la hora de la comida llegó esperanzado al comedor pero no vio a Hikari ni a Daisuke acercarse a su mesa. Divisó a su amiga en la mesa de enfrente sentada junto a Miyako, que lo vio mirando en su dirección y lo saludó, él la saludó de vuelta y esperó interrogante a que Hikari hiciera lo mismo pero no lo hizo. Era imposible que no lo hubiera visto, había notado como Miyako lo saludaba y se lo comentaba a Hikari pero esta no hacía ningún movimiento en su dirección. Eso era malo. Decidió no acercarse en ese descanso, si Hikari estaba tan enfadada era lo mejor. Además no tenía muy claro qué hacer o qué decir, cuando Hikari estaba así de enfadada le imponía.

Las clases de la tarde concluyeron y Takeru aún no había reunido valor para acercarse a la chica, decidió que iría a buscarla después del club, cuando estuviera más calmado. Recogió sus cosas y se unió a sus compañeros de club rumbo al gimnasio, el ejercicio le despejaría la mente y después aclararía las cosas con Hikari.

La susodicha se encontraba saliendo de su aula, ella también asistía al club aquel día y caminaba rumbo al edificio de clubes. Al salir del edificio y girar se encontró de cara con Takeru y los chicos del club de baloncesto que se dirigían al gimnasio para comenzar el entrenamiento. Se quedó bloqueada de repente, Takeru iba vestido con ropa deportiva dejando a la vista las piernas musculosas y los brazos definidos, se fijó en el ligero peinado menos exagerado que el día anterior, esta vez le sentaba mejor. Vio a Takeru acercarse en su dirección, no apartó la vista de él pero tampoco hizo ningún movimiento, esperando que fuera él quien iniciara el acercamiento pero no lo hizo. Cuando lo vio pasar a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla despertó de golpe. Se giró y le llamó por su nombre.

¡Takeru-kun! – llamó.

El interpelado se paró en seco y se giró parcialmente, sin llegar a mirarla directamente. Sus compañeros ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar, era una escena muy común por lo que siguieron su camino. Hikari se acercó prudencialmente.

¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

No. No pasa nada. – dijo sin mucha convicción.

¿Entonces por qué te estás comportando así? Estás raro desde que fuimos al concierto de Yamato-san.

Estoy como siempre. – dijo sin mirarla.

No, no estás como siempre. Te estás comportando como Yamato-san cuando tenía nuestra edad. – dijo acusadora.

¡Será que yo no soy tan genial como mi hermano! – dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

Al principio se había comportado así por la vergüenza pero al escuchar la segunda mención a su hermano en la conversación se enfureció, ¿Llevaban desde el día anterior sin hablar y volvía a mentar a su hermano igual que hizo el día anterior? Estaba empezando a cabrearle la sola mención de su hermano. ¿Por qué no podía Hikari fijarse en él y dejar de hablar del** genial** Yamato? Llegó de forma brusca al gimnasio, lo que extrañó a todos, pero no preguntaron nada.

Se concentró en los ejercicios y pronto se calmó, la actividad física distrajo a su agitada mente y ayudó a disminuir el estrés. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido pero le daba tanta vergüenza admitir lo rematadamente mal que se había comportado aquellos días que decidió mentirse a sí mismo un poco más y regodearse en la tristeza de ser invisible para la chica que le gustaba.

Al terminar se dio una ducha y se fue rumbo a casa. Recordó su plan de esperar a Hikari y arreglar las cosas pero aún estaba demasiado alterado, no estaba seguro de poder hacer las cosas bien en ese estado.

De vuelta a casa sintió sed y paró en el supermercado a un par de calles de su edificio, cuando estaba eligiendo algo de picar una voz conocida lo llamó.

¿Takeru-san? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

¿Iori-kun? – dijo amable. – Qué bueno verte, ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, he pasado a comprar un par de cosas para la cena. ¿Todo bien en el instituto? Os echamos de menos en el colegio.

Sí. Todo bien. – Nunca se le dio bien ocultar sus emociones.

¿Estás seguro? No lo parece.

Es una historia un poco larga. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio. – intentó quitar hierro al asunto.

Tengo tiempo de sobra. Si necesitas hablar del tema sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Iori siempre había sido un chico muy maduro para su edad. Lo había conocido al mudarse años antes y se habían hecho buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Al pasar Takeru al instituto no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos pero siempre se veían por el edificio e Iori lo invitaba de vez en cuando a merendar en su casa. Sabía que el chico no le presionaría para hablar, era demasiado respetuoso para eso, pero a decir verdad estaba cansado de sí mismo y quizá hablar con alguien del tema le viniera bien. Invitó a su amigo a una bebida y se sentaron en la zona de mesas del supermercado.

¿algo va mal? – preguntó Iori, viendo que Takeru no hablaba.

Sí. Yo. – dijo escuetamente, ante la mirada interrogante de su interlocutor extendió la respuesta. – Últimamente me comporto como un idiota con Hikari-chan.

¿Con Hikari-san? – dijo sorprendido – perdona. Es solo que no me lo esperaba, siempre me habéis parecido muy cercanos.

Lo sé, pero últimamente parece que solo digo tonterías cuando hablamos. Es normal que esté enfadada conmigo.

¿Estás seguro de que está enfadada contigo? ¿Has hablado con ella de esto? – le extrañaba mucho que Hikari estuviera enfadada, y menos con Takeru.

No… - dijo avergonzado – hoy se supone que iba a arreglar las cosas pero acabé gritándole. – dijo escondiendo la cara.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué te comportas así? ¿Ha pasado algo? – no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo pero necesitaba más datos si quería ayudarle.

Hikari me trata igual que siempre, ¿sabes? Y… me gustaría que no fuera así. – quizá no fuera la mejor forma de explicar su comportamiento pero era la menos vergonzosa.

¿Te gustaría que Hikari-san te tratara diferente? – dijo sin entender muy bien.

Más bien… especial. – concretó.

Oh, ya entiendo. – dijo.

Iori aún era joven y apenas sabía nada del amor pero por como hablaba su madre de su difunto padre sabía que era algo bonito y profundo, y si algo así pasaba entre sus amigos no podría estar más contento.

Deberías disculparte con Hikari-san, si te has portado tan mal como dices debe estar triste. SI le expresas lo que sientes de forma clara lo entenderá.

Sí, tienes razón.

Cuanto más tardes en hacerlo más difícil será. Deberías hacerlo mañana – dijo resuelto.

Lo sé. ¿Crees que me perdonará?

Es Hikari-san, claro que te perdonará – dijo confiado.

Vamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

Volvieron juntos a casa y Takeru vio por fin una luz al final de aquella situación. Iori tenía razón, pasara lo que pasara debía disculparse apropiadamente mañana, con suerte Hikari lo dejaría con vida lo suficiente como para explicarse.

A la mañana siguiente llegó temprano a la escuela y tras dejar sus cosas en el escritorio se encaminó a la clase de su amiga. Se encontró a Daisuke en la puerta charlando con algunos amigos y al verlo se acercó.

No sé qué has hecho, Takaishi, pero más vale que lo arregles. No la había visto tan enfadada nunca. – Takeru tragó pesado al escuchar esas palabras.

Takeru dio las gracias a su amigo y retomó su camino con más lentitud. SI Daisuke no había mentido había metido la pata hasta el fondo y tenía suerte si Hikari volvía a dirigirle la palabra. La vio apoyada en la puerta, como si supiera (o esperara) que se presentara allí. Hikari no pudo resistirse al rostro compungido y asustado de Takeru, rogaba perdón por cada poro de su piel. Y aquella mirada de absoluto arrepentimiento hacía que casi se le olvidara el enfado. Casi.

No sé qué mosca te ha picado estos días, Takaishi, pero más te vale inventarte una buena excusa para esta tarde porque vas a contármelo todo. – dijo Hikari bruscamente.

La chica no esperó una respuesta y se metió de nuevo en el salón de clases, corría el riesgo de perdonarle en ese mismo instante si seguía mirándola con esos ojos tristes de cachorro. Y después de lo mal que la había tratado se merecía un poco de su propia medicina.

Las horas parecían correr cada vez más lentas para Hikari, ¿Cómo era posible que sólo hubieran pasado dos horas desde el inicio de las clases? Su estado no ayudaba, eso seguro. Se sentía enfadada, nerviosa, triste, ansiosa y esperanzada a la vez, ¿por qué siempre que sentía emociones tan complejas tenían que ver con Takeru?

Quería averiguar qué le pasaba a su amigo para salir de ese estado de incertidumbre, ¿Habría empezado a salir con alguien y por eso el cambio de look, porque a esa persona le gustaba? ¿Y si quería volverse alguien popular? ¿Qué tal si algo serio había pasado en su vida y esa era su forma de llevarlo? No sabía qué le daba más miedo: un Takeru feliz pero distante o un Takeru cercano pero dañado. Fuera lo que fuera quería que Takeru fuera feliz, eso era un hecho.

Cuando conoció a su amigo sus padres llevaban separados casi un año y el divorcio afectó especialmente a Takeru ya que lo separaron de su hermano. Recordaba que la sonrisa de Takeru fue una de las cosas que más le gustó de él en aquel entonces y ver que aquella sonrisa desaparecía por un tiempo se le hizo duro. Desde aquel momento siempre estuvo pendiente de Takeru, siempre pendiente de si su sonrisa era real o no, desde aquel momento aquella sonrisa se convirtió en algo que proteger. Sólo quería tener a Takeru de vuelta, que siguiera siendo la persona especial que siempre había sido para ella.

A la hora del almuerzo podría haber ido a ver a Takeru y acabar con aquella tensión, pero si eran malas noticas no creía poder soportar las clases de la tarde así que fue a buscar a Miyako y la chica la escuchó y consiguió evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Consiguió soportar las clases de la tarde sin dar ningún espectáculo gritándole al reloj por qué no iba más deprisa. Salió de clase lo más rápido que pudo, sin despedirse de nadie, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Takeru salió 5 minutos más tarde, el profesor no dejaba de repetirles lo importante que era aquel tema y no los dejó salir a pesar de que la campana había tocado, ¿No sabía que tenía algo muy importante que hacer? Al salir vio a Hikari esperándolo junto a su taquilla de los zapatos, parecía algo ansiosa. La saludó, pero solo recibió un ligero movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, ¿Tan enfadada estaba? Se cambió los zapatos y Hikari miró alrededor, demasiada gente. Con una simple palabra le indicó que la siguiera, no dijo una palabra y la siguió, le daba miedo abrir la boca y empeorarlo aún más.

Llegaron a un parque a un par de calles del instituto, había tres niños jugando en los columpios, los rodearon y fueron al banco más alejado. Takeru sabía que debía hacer las cosas bien y rápido si no quería ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Antes de sentarse hizo una ligera inclinación y unió sus manos a la altura de la frente.

Lo siento mucho. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de cómo te he tratado estos días.

Sólo quiero saber por qué lo has hecho – dijo, se le había evaporado todo el enfado de repente. Pero no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Es complicado. – más bien vergonzoso.

Haz el esfuerzo, se te dan bien las palabras.

Takeru se quedó en blanco: podía decir la verdad y quedar como poco más que un inmaduro o salir con alguna excusa medianamente creíble. Decidió quedarse a medio camino de ambas.

Sólo quería que la gente dejara de verme como un chico bueno. – Ni él mismo se lo creía.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Has estado borde conmigo dos días porque querías ser más popular, Takaishi? - ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quería decir! – dijo levantándose. – No lo es, de verdad. No he sabido explicarme.

Está bien, explícate mejor – dijo aún enfadada.

Escuché por casualidad tu conversación con las chicas el día del concierto – debía ser sincero, al menos no se sentiría mal si ella decidía no dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué dije para que te comportaras así? – Por mucho que se estrujara el cerebro no encontraba ninguna frase que pudiera haber llevado a Takeru a ser tan borde con ella.

Lo que dijiste sobre mi hermano. – Hikari seguía sin entender, todo lo que dijo sobre Yamato fue bueno. Un momento…

¿Lo que dije sobre Yamato-san? ¿Qué dije exactamente qué te hiciera comportarte así?

Dijiste que era **genial… **\- Ahora se daba cuenta de lo absolutamente ridículo que sonaba.

¿Has cambiado de look y me has tratado como si fuera una extraña por decir que tu hermano era genial? – Dijo Hikari, ensamblando piezas en su cabeza.

No lo entiendes, me afectó. – mejor decirlo todo – nunca has dicho nada parecido sobre mí – dijo sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo.

¿¡Por eso dijiste eso ayer!? – dijo comenzando a entender cosas. - ¡Estás molesto porque piensas que Yamato-san es más popular que tú! – Por fin entendía. O eso quería creer.

No exactamente.

¿Entonces?

Estoy molesto porque parecía que Yamato te parecía más interesante que yo… ¿Yo no soy genial? – sonó como un niño pequeño.

Takeru, no es eso – podría haberse reído al escuchar a Takeru decir eso por se veía que le afectaba. – Claro que me pareces interesante.

¿Entonces crees que soy genial? – Podía parecer ridículo, pero quería escucharla decir esas palabras.

Es que no eres genial Takeru-kun… eres mucho más que eso – esta vez le tocó a Hikari sonrojarse.

¿Eso crees? – no estaba muy convencido, parecía una forma de evitar decirlo.

No lo creo, lo sé. Eres alguien muy especial y genial no significa ni la mitad de lo que mereces. – Se había puesto muy intensa, pero no iba a permitir que Takeru pensara que era cualquier cosa menos de lo que realmente significaba para ella.

Gracias – no esperaba algo así. Se quedó sin palabras unos segundos. – tú también eres especial. – Aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar aquel sentimiento que Hikari le producía.

¿Por qué te molestó tanto que dijera que tu hermano es genial? Digo lo mismo de Taichi todo el tiempo – dijo entre curiosa e inquisitiva.

Ehh… Bueno, Taichi-san es tu hermano.

¿Y qué quiere decir eso? Yamato-san es tu hermano y te ha molestado que dijera que era genial. Solo quiero entenderlo para no volver a decir algo que te haga daño. – dijo. También estaba el hecho de que sospechaba que había algo que no le estaba diciendo y quería saber qué era. Tenía ciertas esperanzas.

No hay ninguna razón en especial, supongo…

Tiene que haberla, eres tú quien dice siempre que todo tiene un por qué y que todas las acciones tienen una razón. – dijo, usando las palabras de Takeru en su contra.

¡Porque Taichi-san no puede gustarte! – dijo acalorado y avergonzado. Si tanto interés tenía pues no iba a negárselo.

¿Gustarme? ¿Pensaste que Yamato-san me gustaba? – dijo en shock.

Bueno, hablabas de él como si le prestaras mucha atención. La gente suele prestar mucha atención a la gente que le gusta.

Takeru-kun, la única razón de que preste tanta atención a Yamato-san es porque es tu hermano. No me gusta. – dijo, intentando dejar las cosas claras.

¿Porque es mi hermano? – esta ver era el turno de Takeru de estar desconcertado.

Bueno, digamos que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa. – dijo ambigua. – se está haciendo tarde, vamos a casa.

Ambos notaban el corazón a mil por hora, habían dicho mucho en aquellos momentos, cosas que dejaban sus sentimientos demasiado expuestos y no estaban seguros de si habían hecho bien. Ninguno había sido lo bastante valiente para ser claro, pero habían dado un paso adelante para que aquella relación de amigos de la infancia avanzara.

Hikari-chan – la paró Takeru - ¿Te molestaría mucho si te pidiera que a partir de ahora pasamos un poco más de tiempo a solas tú y yo? – sería un tonto si no hiciera aquella pregunta.

¿Tú y yo? – lo estaba deseando, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser coherente.

Sí. A mí también me interesa lo que tenga que ver contigo. – dijo también ambiguo, pero lo bastante claro como para que Hikari captara el mensaje.

Lo estoy deseando. – ambos sonrieron.


End file.
